


Mirror, Mirror

by Monroha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Slight mentions of the other three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: Jinwoo hates his nephew and misses his boyfriend. One of those things might not be true.





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my favourite human! - Kay

“Park Minhyuk! You get back here right now!” Jinwoo sighed in frustration, jogging to catch up to his nephew. How he got roped into babysitting the six year old, he’d never know. This was the last time he would agree to watch Minhyuk while his brother went on vacation.

Jinwoo had been running after his nephew all day. The kid had a habit of suddenly chasing after things, usually bugs, that he found interesting. The bright smile after Minhyuk caught a grasshopper or had a ladybug land on his finger was definitely worth it. But Jinwoo was tired and they had just started their walk back home. He would not condone his nephew running away while they were this close to a road either. 

“Uncle Jinjin, hurry!" The brunette child stopped, waiting for him to catch up. As soon as Jinwoo got close enough, tiny hands were grabbing at his own and tugging at him impatiently. "I saw Ddana!”

Jinwoo let himself be dragged by Minhyuk, trying to remember who Ddana was. He only knew one of his nephew's friends by name. That was only because he was all Minhyuk ever talked about. It was cute, but Jinwoo was at the point where he never wanted to hear the words _Moon Bin_ again. 

His nephew stopped abruptly. Lost in his thoughts, Jinwoo just barely managed to not run into him. He glanced down at the brunette and was met with a confused expression. "Minhyukie, what's wrong?"

"I saw…" The six year old trailed off, turning his head in all different directions. Jinwoo looked around too, searching for someone who looked close to his nephew's age. "Uncle Jinjin, where did he go?"

Jinwoo turned back to see a look of sadness overtake Minhyuk's tiny face. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere! Where was the last place you saw him?"

"That window." Jinwoo followed where the small finger was pointing. 

"In the car?" Minhyuk nodded furiously, walking closer to the parked vehicle. "Hyukie, wait. There's no one in there."

Jinwoo placed his hands on his nephew's shoulder, preventing him from going any further. He stared at the car in confusion, trying to make sure no one was there. 

"I guess he's gone. Sorry Uncle Jinjin." When the brunette turned around, Jinwoo was sure his heart was going to break. He had never seen his nephew look so defeated. He wrapped his arms around the six year old, who buried his head in his Uncle’s shoulder. Jinwoo rubbed his back, trying to be as comforting as he could.

He gently pushed the small child away from him, giving the brightest smile he could muster. "Maybe Ddana was just in a rush. What do you say we go get some ice cream?" He needed to get his nephew's mind off of Ddana's disappearance, and ice cream normally worked. 

The brunette’s sad look was replaced with one of joy as Minhyuk bounced around him. “Yes please!” Jinwoo ruffled his nephew’s hair, directing him back towards his house. He chanced one more glance at the empty car before following after the excited six year old.

—————

"So?" Jinwoo jumped at the sudden loud, familiar voice. "How'd it go?"

“Keep your voice down. I just got Minhyuk to sleep.” He sighed, closing his bedroom door. He was currently getting ready to binge watch youtube videos, having spent the last hour wrangling his nephew to bed. "It went terribly. That child has way too much energy." 

"Yeah. He's cute though!" 

Jinwoo smiled to himself. Despite all the struggles he had gone through, there was no denying how adorable Minhyuk could be. He turned to face the full length mirror in his room. "I think Hyukie's met his soulmate already."

"Really? Jinwoo that's great!" His eyes met the dark, chocolate brown ones reflected in front of him. 

"He's six Myungjun." The older brunette waved his hand in dismissal. Clearly, he didn't understand how bad the situation was. Myungjun hadn't seen the crushed look on his nephew's innocent face. "He doesn't understand that Ddana isn't actually there. It's heartbreaking Junie."

"Ddana?"

"Of course that's what you focus on." He shook his head, smiling fondly at the intrigued look on his boyfriend's face. "But, yeah. That's what Minhyuk calls him. My brother said his actual name is Yoon Sanha. I guess they go to school together."

"Oh, Jinwoo that's adorable!" While he enjoyed the older boy's enthusiasm, he couldn't share in it. Given the way soulmates worked, it wasn't ideal to meet them when you were as young as Minhyuk. It was difficult explaining to a six year old that sometimes, their soulmate was just a reflection. 

He had easily gotten Minhyuk back to his happy self. His brother had been right, Rocky Road ice cream really was a life saver. Realizing his nephew had found his soulmate prompted Jinwoo to think about his own. "It makes me miss you."

For the first time since Myungjun's reflection had appeared, the older boy's expression turned serious. "Five more days, love. Then I'll be home." He put his hand against the mirror, Jinwoo quickly placing his own opposite it.

"Five long, agonizing days of missing you." He stared into his soulmate's eyes, letting himself get lost in them. This wasn't the first time Myungjun's job had caused him to go overseas, but this had been his longest trip yet. 

"Look on the bright side. You have Minhyuk now!" The bright smile that Jinwoo loved so much was back on his soulmate's face. "And maybe Ddana!" He giggled at Myungjun's excited expression. The brunette must be really happy about Minhyuk finding his soulmate. Jinwoo stopped himself from imagining his nephew introducing the two of them to his soulmate. That would only make him long for his boyfriend's return more.

"Hey Jinie?" He shook himself out of his thoughts to focus back on the older boy. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. Dongmin wants me to shut up. We gotta be up early for tomorrow’s meeting.” He tried to stop himself from looking too upset by his boyfriend’s words. He knew he failed when he heard a soft sigh from his soulmate. “I know, I suck. I’ll make it up to you when I get home, promise. I really have to go though. I love you!” 

He barely managed to get out, “Love you too,” before Myungjun had stepped away from his mirror and broken their connection. 

Jinwoo sighed in defeat and flopped back onto his bed. He prepared himself for another lonely night, trying not to think about how cold the bed was without his soulmate wrapped around him. Tonight would be different though, Jinwoo could already tell. He wouldn’t hold it against Myungjun for forgetting. He knew the older boy was under a lot of stress with the merger trip him and Dongmin had been sent on. But he had hoped, at least for tonight, they could have held their connection a little longer. 

Jinwoo was setting up his laptop, when he heard the soft patter of little feet across his hard wood floor. He sighed in defeat as Minhyuk came bursting into his room. He had just enough time to move his laptop out of the way before his nephew launched himself into Jinwoo’s lap. 

“Uncle Jinjin! It’s time, come on!” Before he could protest, Minhyuk was already scrambling off him and running to the door. 

Jinwoo ran a hand through his hair, trying to gain the will he needed to put his rowdy nephew back to sleep. He had to think about asking his brother for money next time he got stuck babysitting. 

He finally caught up to Minhyuk in the kitchen, turning the lights on as he entered. He wrapped his arms around the six year old, lifting him up. He spun Minhyuk around, causing a fit of giggles to erupt out of him. Jinwoo smiled fondly at his nephew, finally setting him back down when the brunette started wiggling. 

"Any chance you want to go to bed now?" Minhyuk gave a big gummy smile and shook his head. "Didn't think so."

He looked around him, trying to come up with something to coax his nephew back to bed. It was then that he realized some decorations were messily scattered around his kitchen. Deflated red and blue balloons were taped to his fridge and the corners of his microwave. A few streamers were thrown over the backs of his chairs and his dishrack. The best part however, was the big white banner hung on the front of his counter. In Minhyuk's chicken scratch were the words _Happy Birthday Uncle Jinjin!_ written with dark green paint. 

He felt tears prick his eyes as he stared at the birthday decorations in surprise. He had no idea how, or when, Minhyuk had been able to put this together. Jinwoo thought his nephew had been sleeping. "Minhyuk… Wha…?" He found himself unable to form the words to ask how this happened. 

"He hired a great distraction." Jinwoo smiled at the sound of his soulmate's voice. He turned to the microwave, expecting to see a bright smile reflected back at him. When there was nothing, he spun around, trying to locate what surface his boyfriend was using. He froze in shock, realizing the person he was looking for was standing in the doorway. "Happy birthday Jinie." 

Hearing his nickname fall from Myungjun's lips snapped him out of his daze. He lunged into the older boy's arms, pulling him as close as he could. There was no way this could be real. There were still five more days until Myungjun was supposed to be back home. He buried his head in his soulmate's shoulder, finally letting the tears fall.

"Told you he would cry." Jinwoo gave a watery laugh at the sass in Minhyuk's voice. He pulled away from his boyfriend, giving him a peck on the lips before spinning to face his nephew. 

"You did all this?" The small brunette looked up at him and gave a shy nod. "Thank you Hyukie, I love it." 

The wide smile that spread over Minhyuk's face made a new wave of tears fall from his eyes. He bent down and held his arms open for his nephew to run into. "Uncle MJ helped me with what to do. You sure it's okay?"

"It's perfect." He booped Minhyuk's nose, causing small giggles to escape his lips. "This is the best birthday surprise, thank you."

He took back any negative thoughts he had about Minhyuk that day. Jinwoo really did have the world's best nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if Minhyuk's parts are awkward, I don't know how children work.


End file.
